


Abandoned

by Lunannex



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunannex/pseuds/Lunannex
Summary: Keith could only stare.It was the only thing that he could trust himself to do at the moment. Knowing that if he so much as opened his mouth, he would lose control in just the blink of an eye. His body feels numb, empty. As if he wasn’t in control of it. The flowers in his hand felt heavy, his whole body did actually. He could barely hold himself together as he continued to stare blankly at the grave.It was the weakest he had ever felt.





	Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> First post on here! This is really short but I just felt like putting my boy through some pain. Sorry about that haha

Keith could only stare. 

It was the only thing that he could trust himself to do at the moment. Knowing that if he so much as opened his mouth, he would lose control in just the blink of an eye. His body feels numb, empty. As if he wasn’t in control of it. The flowers in his hand felt heavy, his whole body did actually. He could barely hold himself together as he continued to stare blankly at the grave. 

His arm twitches at his side, itching to reach out for his father. Itching to be able to touch something that was once so close, only for it to now be so far out of his reach. He gives in to the temptation and reaches out and, with a shaking hand, gently places his hand on top of the grave. He recoils not even ten seconds later, as if he had been burned, eyes wide in nothing but pure fear. He lowers his gaze to the ground as the flowers hit the ground. His body shakes with anguish unlike any he had ever experienced before.

Despite all his attempts, his legs give out, and just like that he’s on the ground. Struggling to fight back tears, choking on his own breath, feeling so alone. The circumstances leave him feeling helpless, powerless and oh so very weak. 

He wraps his arms around himself, rubbing them in an up and down motion in a way his father used to do for him whenever he was upset. His insides felt as if they had been cut open. His whole body burning, his head pounding, and his chest feeling too tight. Tight to the point where he felt trapped, to where he felt as if he could never be able to escape. The anguish he felt was undeniable as it dug itself into Keith’s heart, his chest felt too heavy, too tight, too suffocating. His eyes burned with hot tears that he refused to let fall. He tried to swallow away the fear and rage building inside him along with all of the other horrid emotions that he’s always tried to hide away from the rest of the world.

But as the silence broke one minute later, so did Keith. 

A heart-wrenching cry burst from his lips as he curled in on himself even further. Bringing his knees up close to his chest, he wrapped his arms around his head, trying to block out his sobs which were even loud in his own ears. Hot tears streamed down his face at a quick pace, but he couldn’t be bothered to care anymore.

He continued to cry despite how weak and powerless it made him feel. He cried for his mom, cried for his dad, cried for all he had lost in just a blink of an eye. He clenched his fists as he let a scream rip out from out of his throat for all of the things he wouldn’t be able to experience with neither of his parents. 

His heart pulsed with a crippling sorrow as his lungs quivered inside him, begging for air. But Keith couldn’t give it to them. His breath had been taken away from him in a matter of seconds just as his father had. He slapped a hand to his mouth in an attempt to quiet his sobs. To no avail, his sobs just continued getting louder. His lips quivered against his hand, a broken sob escaping his lungs, and it hurts so badly. His breaths leave him in ragged gasps yet he still can’t get enough air. His hands are still tightly wrapped around him, nails digging to his skin, which only causes another ragged scream to rise from his throat. He just wants to breathe, but the pain and sorrow are the only thing he can focus on. That, and the way his heart is shattering into pieces inside of him, cutting him with its splinters. 

He buries his head into his knees and squeezes his eyes shut, begging for all of it to go away. Begging that he could go back in time and be with his father, begging for his mother to come back, begging for the pain to just end.

‘I’m sorry, dad’


End file.
